The way I loved you
by DramaqueenBlair
Summary: A story that comes in mind when you are all alone at New Years Eve with a bottle of champagner and Taylor Swift songs ;


**The way I loved you**

**He is sensible and so incredible**

**and all my single friends are jealous**

**he says everything I need to hear and it's like**

**i couldn't ask for anything better**

**he opens up my door and i get into his car**

**and he says you look beautiful tonight**

**and i feel perfectly fine**

**but i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

**and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**

**you're so in love that you act insane**

**and that's the way I loved you**

**breaking down and coming undone**

**it's a roller coaster kinda rush**

**and I never knew I could feel that much**

**and that's the way I loved you**

„ I can't believe that Tsuruga-san chooses someone like her. He is the sexiest man in the country and he hangs out with someone scary like Mio!"

The girl in question, Kyoko Mogami was just standing a few meters away, but the girls, who were gossiping, didn't seem to care. She sighed and turned around again to watch her beloved sempai grabbing his things. Maybe not exactly beloved, rather respected.

Why she didn't care? In fact this girl was used to that kind of jealousy, no wonder since she used to be the shadow of the Sho Fuwa, in his sign one of the popular singer in the showbiz world. Beside this fact he was an incredible asshole and Kyoko hated him. Everyone on the set could feel how the temperature had fallen and before the little Kyoko demons came out, Ren Tsuruga stepped in.

„ Do you want to go?" he looked at her with a forced smile, because he knew exactly why it felt like the room degree had fallen and he did not like it. If you are asking for someone who hates Sho more than Kyoko – well let me introdruce you Ren, the famous actor and man who makes every girl dream.

Well, every girl except Kyoko, who came quick back to reality.

In his care it was silent, since Yashiro took a taxi babbling something about some really important papers, but Ren doubt he just wanted to give them some time alone. Not that helped.

At the traffic-lights Ren looked at the girl beside him, who was again deep in her thought her hair hiding her face. But even when she was acting weird again, she was beautiful.

„ Tsuruga-san?"

He looked at her with his genuine smile.

„ Did anyone tell you today, that you look beautiful today?", Ren turned back facing the Tokyo traffic, missing the pink spots that appeared on Kyoko's cheeks.

Normally she would have freaked out about such a simple compliment, but it was so simple that she could not say anything against it. So the silent in the remained until they stopped at the Darumaya.

„ Good night, Mogami-san."

With a bow and her reminder, that he should properly Kyoko got out of the car.

Back in her room she looked at the large poster of Sho Fuwa. Some days, even if she would never ever admit it, she kind of missed him. No, she did not miss him. She just started to enjoy their little fights, and even if she would always deny it.

In fact, it got difficult to hate him. Because of him she was able to grow. She had friends now, her beloved Moko-san. A sort of parents and she had found her love in acting.

She grinned devilish, maybe – just maybe – she had to thank Sho Fuwa for it one day. But for now she would enjoy every little fight she could pick up with him.

* * *

Well this is it. It is 2 am in the morning, but I heard this wonderful song from Taylor Swift so I just couldn't stop about thinking that it was how I felt Skip Beat is going. First I wanted to let this story take part in the future, but with that it fits more:)

I wanted to do a very different beast, but when I writed it did not come out well. Maybe I will try it some other time when I am not that tired ;D

Before I forget, I was also inspired by Jhiz's story „Innocent pictures" first time I thought about a Kyoko/Sho couple :P

So well, feel free to review and if you find any false words please tell me since English is not my native language and i am not quite sure if I used the right vocabulary :D!

xoxo


End file.
